Correr hacia ti
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Relato corto sobre el regreso de Odet a la mafia después de haber estado alejada una año y en compañía de... Albert y Georges.


**QUIERO CORRER HACIA TI.**

 **Celebrando los primeros 5 años de la Mafia Negra Granchester.**

 **Febrero 2018, Foro Rosa.**

* * *

 **"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo#**

 **Chica de Terry**

* * *

 **11:00 pm**

 **Moulin Rouge,**

 **Nueva York.**

Estábamos en el balcón de la oficina sentados sobre el suelo. La noche era fresca y despejada. Las estrellas brillaban, mientras la conmoción rumeaba tras la puerta.

El esmoquin de Terry estaba levemente arrugado, en la mano derecha aun sostenía el arma y con la izquierda sostenía el cigarrillo mientras daba una larga calada.

Me encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, mientras las pulsaciones seguían atravesando mis dedos sobre la Ruger 357 Magnum, provocadas por la adrenalina. Olía el aroma de Terry. Tenía el sabor de su boca en la mía. El parecía relajado, yo… aún estaba alerta.

\- ¿Me devuelves mi Ruger? –Hice la petición suavemente.

-Si no te molesta, me la quedaré –Respondió sin mirarme.

\- ¿Por qué Terry? ¿Un arma tan pequeña no es tu estilo? -Dije con inocencia. No entendía para que deseaba un revolver del tipo exacto para la mano de una mujer y suficientemente discreto para esconderlo en casi cualquier sitio.

\- Tus gemelos nos salvaron la vida. Tu salvaste mi vida y yo salve la tuya. Así que me quedaré con Ruger número dos.

\- Que sentimental te has vuelto en un año, Terry –dije con tono suave pero burlón. Aunque estaba conmovida por sus motivos.

Él me miro y torció la sonrisa encantadoramente, luego se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, volvió a dar una calada más. Retuvo la fumada dentro y lo soltó lentamente. El humo subió hasta disiparse.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Odet?

El hombre disparó a quemarropa sin siquiera tener que apuntarme con un arma.

Salvándote la vida, ¿Qué más? –dije como si fuera más que obvio el motivo- Tienes un equipo muy deficiente…

Iba a comenzar a enumerar la gran lista de equivocaciones que su cuerpo de seguridad estaba cometiendo en su perjuicio, pero él no me dejó siquiera comenzar.

-Pensé que esta vida ya no era para ti, Odet. Querías una vida más… tranquila. Según dijiste

Terry enfatizó mi deseo de tranquilidad que venía exponiéndole desde dos años atrás. Fui yéndome poco a poco, como se desliza la seda por la piel, casi como una caricia. Fue doloroso, pero sentía que él estaría bien sin mí. Las chicas lo cuidarían, estarían al pendiente de sus necesidades. Yo necesitaba alejarme porque ya no podía disimular mi…

\- ¿Y Albert? Supe que te fue bien con él –Y ahí estaba la pregunta que estuvo incomodándole todo este tiempo.

\- Si. Albert es una adoración. Estar con él superó mis expectativas –dije con sinceridad porque era verdad.

-Supe que fue más que eso –Dijo mirando a un punto fijo. ¿Qué podía decirle? Seguramente también sabía que Albert y yo no…- ¿por qué no te quedaste con él? ¿Por qué regresaste?

-Supe que… venían por ti. Supe que… era un buen plan porque tienes topos en tu equipo. Yo no podía quedarme en casa sabiendo que podría hacer falta aquí. Y tuve razón casi te vuelan la cabeza -Expliqué. No iba a entrar en más detalles.

-Y por salvar la mía, casi pierdes la tuya –Sentenció con tono serio.

-Es mi trabajo –Lo miré.

\- ¿Lo es? Hablas en presente y hasta donde recuerdo, querida Odet, hace un año que no estás aquí –Eso era claramente un reproche.

-Tú… no me detuviste -Contesté en el mismo tono.

-Tú y Albert… no me sentí con el derecho de intervenir en lo que había entre ustedes.

Dejé escapar un jadeo. Estábamos en el mismo punto de partida. ¿A dónde íbamos a parar?

\- ¿Estamos teniendo una tonta pelea de enamorados, Terry? –pregunté sarcástica.

\- Al parecer así es. Y dudo que, a Albert o a Georges le agrade saber que… -dijo con molestia mal disimulada. Incluso sabía sobre Georges.

-Terrece, ¡carajo! Yo no me casé.

\- ¿Cómo? -dijo el visiblemente sorprendido.

-Si lo admito, fue lindo conocer a fondo a Albert y a Georges, pero…

\- ¿Pero? –Preguntó exigente.

-Vas a hacer que lo diga, ¿no es así Terry?

-Sería un gran aliciente a mi ego escucharlo, pero eso me convertiría en un patán. Además, te debo la vida y…

\- ¿Y? –pregunte exigente.

-Allá en el pasillo, todo quedó perfectamente claro -Dijo él con una enorme sonrisa endiablada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tenemos esta conversación? –Pregunte con ligereza. En el pasillo había dicho mucho más de lo que las palabras podrían decir. Y Terry respondió de inmediato de la misma forma.

-Porque extrañaba provocarte –Dijo con pragmatismo- Ver a una mujer como tú sonrojarse… es digno de detenerse admirar.

Y ahora mismo lo estaba sintiendo, ese tiño caliente en las mejillas quemándome. No había motivo para ocultarlo de él, ¿para qué? Había vuelto de solo saberlo en peligro, la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba no la encontré al alejarme porque mi tranquilidad está aquí, junto a él.

-Odet no vuelvas a ponerte en riesgo de nuevo. O yo no sé qué…

-Lo haré cada vez que sea necesario y lo sabes -Le aseguré, no iba a mentir.

-Entonces tendré que protegerte de ti misma –Respondió mirándome a los ojos.

-Entonces… Terry… yo…

Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, a punto de entablar ese lenguaje no verbal con el que nos entendíamos tan bien, pero…

En ese preciso momento las chicas de la mafia entraban en la oficina, estaban preocupadas al ver como quedo el casino. El daño había sido considerable, realmente yo tenía razón. Los infiltrados habían llegado demasiado cerca, pero subestiman el poder y la determinación de una mujer porque la consideran inferior.

Las chicas preocupadas preguntaban si Terrence se encontraba bien, él las tranquilizó de inmediato asegurándoles que no había sufrido ningún rasguño. No era para ellas una sorpresa que me encontrara con él. Sabía que en cualquier momento podría volver y había sido justo a tiempo, cuando ellas habían sido enviadas a una misión secreta.

Gezabel juró vengarse de quien había osado tratar de eliminar a jefe de la mafia negra, mientras Cilenita toma nota mental de todos los daños ocasionados. Igzell fue a verificar que el arsenal oculto tras la pared falsa siguiera en su sitio y listo para ser empleado si surgía un segundo ataque. Y Gema se mantenía atenta a la puerta del despacho para reaccionar ante cualquier eventualidad.

Aoi seguía preguntando detalles del ataque y de cómo había sido posible que huyéramos ilesos, pues el salón que se encontraba listo para celebrar nuestro quinto aniversario había sido reducido a un basurero con cadáveres incluidos.

Tiger desde la distancia se cercioraba de que la integridad de Terry estuviera intacta. Había viajado desde el viejo mundo para ponerse al servicio del nuestro jefe de nueva cuenta.

Mientras Gezabel charlaba con Terry para enterarse de los por menores de lo que había ocurrido, mi mente volvió a revivir cada segundo del atentado.

Terrence se encontraba en su palco privado, solo. Sin seguridad. Eso ya de por si era inaudito. A este necio hombre le encanta poner en riesgo su precioso pellejo. Sin ningún problema lo llame desde la puerta. Me encamine por el pasillo mientras él venía detrás de mí. Ya habíamos hecho contacto visual desde la distancia. No sé si me reconoció de inmediato con mi disfraz, pero, nuestras miradas no dejaban de batirse en un duelo de seducción.

Mientras nos alejábamos por el pasillo se escuchó movimiento y una ametralladora rugió en medio del salón haciendo que la gente huyera despavorida, convirtiendo el tiroteo en un fondo sordo, amortiguado por los gritos, la gente escapando y el mobiliario siendo lanzado en todas direcciones.

La orquesta dejo de tocar y la seguridad del lugar trato de repeler el ataque. Pude escuchar los pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Me gire, tome a Terry por las solapas y lo besé estampándolo contra el muro. No sabía si íbamos a poder librar aquella odisea así que, le entregué el alma en aquel beso arrebatado. El me respondió con la misma vehemencia.

Estábamos atrapados en aquel pasillo. Subí la pierna derecha sobre la pierna de Terry y la monté en su cadera, la abertura lateral del vestido se abrió y dejó al descubierto a Ruger número dos, descansando sereno bajo el negligé negro. Cuando tome el revólver, Terry cubrió mi mano con la suya y en un movimiento rápido disparó en dirección sur. Casi al mismo tiempo yo había tomado la Ruger número uno de entre el escote para disparar en dirección norte.

La ráfaga casi fue simultánea, por instinto me di la vuelta cubriendo a Terry con mi cuerpo pues unos pasos venia directo hacia nosotros, era demasiado el ruido alrededor, difícil descifrar cuantos traidores venían a nuestro encuentro. Sin pensarlo disparé justo al centro al tiempo que Terry arrastró mi cuerpo hacia abajo. La bala paso rozando mi brazo izquierdo.

Después de cubrir ambos flancos, nos refugiamos en el despacho. La conmoción estaba disipándose. Las sirenas sonaban a lo lejos. Me deshice de la peluca rubia. Mi vestido de encaje no había salido bien librado, estaba rasgado. Que importaba, Terry estaba bien.

Había llegado justo a tiempo.

Mientras las chicas discutían el plan a seguir, Terry informó que ese día era para celebrar. Nuestro casino y centro de operaciones estaba arruinado, pero siempre se podía ir de fiesta en Nueva York.

Mientras las mafiosas un poco más calmadas, pero nunca con la guardia baja, discutían a qué lugar ir a festejar, Terry se volvió hacia mí.

Me ofreció su mano y me puse de pie.

-Iremos a celebrar –dijo.

-El negocio cumple 5 años y va a la alza. Es un gran logro de las chicas, lo han hecho bien –Dije con voz baja solo para sus oídos.

-Si. Nunca dude que así sería. Las amo a todas. Luego, Odet, tu y yo celebraremos en privado. Has vuelto a mí y me aseguraré de que no te vayas más. Mi chica, bienvenida de nuevo.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **"EL REVIEW ES EL ALIMENTO DE UNA IMAGINACION CREATIVA, AGRADEZCO EL TUYO EN COMPENSACIÓN A LA MÍA"**


End file.
